


*

by Rovnsky (Lethally)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Rovnsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youliketehhotdogs asked: Church, knuckles, poem + Pynch</p>
            </blockquote>





	*

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me fic requests on tumblr @ rovnsky

The old doors announce Adam’s entrance with a loud screech but the church is empty of all but one lost lamb. Ronan sits in the first pew, headphones on, his voice reaches Adam but not his words. Tennis shoes squeak on the weathered stones. Adam looks at the church, painted with lilies and paperflowers; he walks down the aisle and wonders what it is that the bride will see tomorrow. Beloved friends and family? Old acquaintances that are only invited due to Henrietta’s size? Or perhaps just a select few to share a special moment with? 

Ronan’s voice carries to Adam and finally he can recognize the words he heard earlier today:  
_He will not see me stopping here / To watch his woods fill up with snow_

Adam couldn’t wait to tell Noah that Ronan read poems out–

Something soft hits the back of Adam’s head, he jumps in surprise and think he might have screamed too. Ronan is watching him when he looks up, silence, Chainsaw landing on Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan’s gaze is a heavy weight on his chest yet Adam cannot see any bottles at his feet. He sits in the same pew, the moonlight bright on Chainsaw’s feathers. She hops from Ronan’s shoulder to his wrist, as Ronan shifts to accomodate her Adam glances at his knuckles, scraped and scabbing. As usual. 

Ronan is quiet, his heavy eyes off Adam’s chest and back to the altar. Outside the wind carries the trees’ whispers. Perhaps, Adam thinks, the trees believe in something too.

“Not something, someone.” The wind carried to Adam, left to wonder if it isn’t all just a dream. What he needs is sleep, he decides, and since Ronan called him here to stay silent… Adam shoves Ronan’s arm of his thigh and drops his head on it, his body taking all the space left between them and the pew. Ronan’s arm falls back on Adam’s chest, heavy but unthreatening. Adam yawns and the arm tightens on his chest, safe.


End file.
